


Heaven Sent

by sweetrosehoney



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: Ben needs your help.





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to take place before Ben's death.

He had to make it back to you, he had no one else to go to. Red blood stained everything he touched. His vision tunneled and blurred as pain shot through his side which each slow limp forward. He was losing so much blood. You were his only hope. His light and savior, no matter how small or big the situation was. But this was bad. He might not come back from this. But he was determined that if he were to be saved or not, at least he would see your face one last time. He crumbled onto the concrete floor in the alleyway near your apartment.  
“Ben!” you shrieked. He didn’t understand or know how you knew he was outside. Maybe you two were connected by some invisible line. Maybe you could also sense when he was near. He couldn’t think about it too hard as he was starting to lose consciousness. He wanted to so desperately utter your name, but his mouth was so dry. The gentle familiar touch of your hands on his cheek and chest gave him a sense of security even as he grew colder. His world went dark and quiet. The last thing he saw before succumbing to unconscious was the fluorescent streetlight casting a halo around your face as you looked down at him.

* * *

  
He was in an endless black void. He couldn’t see anything. But he could hear faint echoes of your angelic voice. He could feel the warmth of your touch. You were frantic and worried, he could tell. Your voice shook, evident even as it echoed through his subconscious. Your touch everywhere, probably trying to find the source. Once you did you concentrated your touch there. Yellow light began to clear out the darkness and warmth returned back to his limbs, toes, and fingertips.  
He gasped as he woke with a start. His eyes shooting open then blinking against the harsh light.  
“You’re back.” You smiled as tears continued to stream down your face. “I thought I lost you.”  
Ben’s mouth was still too dry to be able to form words so he focused on his breaths as you continued to heal him.  
You were one of the other 43 infants born in the year 1989 on October first that fortunately wasn’t adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Your powers were truly heaven sent. You could heal through touch.  
Ben kept your relationship with him as a secret from his family. He didn’t want you to get involved in the danger that came with fighting crime and the chaos of his family. He seeked refuge through you, physically if he got hurt and emotionally from the manipulation of his father or siblings. You were his real life angel.  
But you were becoming frayed at the edges. Constantly worried about his safety and well-being. Arguments started to become more frequent and heated. Some nights would be spent alone only for the following morning to be full of apologies. But this was your tipping point. This had to be addressed. Here and now. He just almost died in your arms and you just couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.  
You had finished healing him and let him rest in your bed for a while as you cleaned the blood that covered the living room. You shook as you scrubbed the floor and the washcloth changed colors to red. You cried when you finished. Standing in the middle of the room feeling helpless and hopeless. As if you were slowly losing him even though he was in the other room only a few feet away.  
You sniffled when you heard your bed creek. You entered the room where you two shared so many nights and mornings together. Tangled in each other’s limbs holding each other as you snored and he never seemed to mind. But now he was sitting against your headboard downing the water you left for him at the nightstand.  
“Slow down or you’ll get the hiccups” you tried to joke but your tone made it seem like a reprimand. He winced as he braced himself for the inevitable. But you calmly sat on the bed at his feet. It was quiet between you two. Comfortable but there was tension. A magnetic pull that sparked with electricity. That feeling had always been there. It’s what attracted you two to each other. But the quiet moment had to be shattered.  
“What happens if you don’t make it back to me in time?” No response came from him. “What happens if you’re too far gone and my powers can’t save you?”  
He looked at you. He really looked at you. He hadn’t done that in a while. He noticed some changes. He noticed the dark circles under your eyes, redness tinting your sclera, bitten nails, unkept hair and he found you to be the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
“What happens if I lose you?” you finally said.  
He reached for your hand and held it between his. It felt scorching between his freezing ones. Even without trying or putting any effort into it your powers were still trying to heal him.  
His eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know.” Then he smiled, “Maybe I’d haunt my brother as a ghost or something.” You both let out laugh and the air between you two lightened. His thumb gently caressed the back of your palm raising goose bumps up your arms. You squeezed his hand and suddenly frowned.   
“I’m being serious” you said as you stared into his eyes.   
“I know” he said as he stared right back. The rest of the world seemed to fade away for a moment. For a brief fleeting moment it was just you and him. No bad guys, no Umbrella Academy, just you in front of him. “One thing I know is that I love you and that I’m grateful for you. For everything that you do and for letting me be yours.”  
You smiled once again at his affectionate words. He tried to raise his arm to reach your cheek and stroke the soft skin, but a sharp pain shot through his side and his arm fell limp at his side.   
“Oh stop being a baby, it was only a five inch stab wound into your spleen” you teased.  
Ben let out a breathy laugh. “Got any pain killers?” he asked.  
You raised a single eyebrow and smirked. “Are you complaining about my healing capabilities?”  
He shook his head, “Never.” He attempted to raise his arm again, but instead of reaching for your cheek he held you by the nape of your neck and pulled you closer to him. His lips captured yours in a searing kiss and his hands buried in your hair. He could never discern if the electricity from kissing you came from your powers or his feelings for you, but he never really cared to. Your hands brushed against his stomach and chest and felt every scar that littered his skin. Some from your healing, others from missions he did before he met you. You were the one to break the kiss.  
“Please” you uttered against his lips. “Please don’t leave me Ben. Don’t leave me alone without you.” You turned to lay at his side and put your head on his chest.   
Ben always had a small feeling deep in his gut. He felt like he was going to die soon. He was going to die young. But he’d never tell this to you. Instead he lied. He promised a promise he most likely couldn’t keep. “I’ll never leave you” and sealed it with a kiss to the top of your head where he could reach. You were satisfied with that answer. Laying on his chest, hearing his strong heart beat reaffirming he is alive. He is here. That he loves you and you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl and @biderwoman.


End file.
